Charlie Houk
Charlie Houk 'is a character seen in the the Land of the Dead; directed by George A. Romero. He is portrayed by Robert Joy. Biography During, before or after the undead apocalypse, Charlie was partially burned by a massive fire, but was pulled out of it and saved by his good friend Riley before the fire could further harm him. When Fiddler's Green became a sanctuary from the zombie-infested outside world, ruled by a feudal-like government, Riley, Charlie and several others became in charge of gathering critical supplies from the outside world. While Riley and Charlie goe searching a neighbouring village for supplies, as the fireworks jam and the zombies attack, Riley and Charlie go get Cholo and his men. The two arrive at a deserted alcohol store in time to save Cholo's group from a zombie, but not before one of them is bitten. Charlie and the others then return to the city. Back at Fiddler's Green, Riley and Charlie head to a garage to take their car and leave the city. However, they find the car gone, and head off to meet Chihuahua at his Vegas-like joint. There, Riley confronts him and demands that he return his car. When Riley sees a prostitute named Slack get thrown into a ring with two zombies as part of a gamble, he kills both zombies while Charlie kills Chihuahua, for which he, Charley and Slack are arrested. When Cholo uses the stolen Dead Reckoning to hold the city for ransom, Riley, Slack and Charlie are released from prison, and prepare to go on their mission with Manolete, Motown and Pillsbury. They head to the army post to get a vehicle, but find it destroyed by a zombie attack. While Slack and Charlie stay with the jeep, Charlie shoots a zombie behind Slack without telling her and making it seem that he was aiming at her. Slack then gets even with Charlie by doing the same to kill a zombie lurking behind him. They drive off in the direction of Dead Reckoning, which Riley is tracking with a homing device. The group finds Dead Reckoning, and capture Cholo and his group. While Foxy and Cholo depart into the wilderness, Riley, Charlie, and the rest of the group along with Pretty Boy return to the city in Dead Reckoning. When the group finally reach the gates of Fiddler's Green, they find they city overrun with zombies, and everyone seemingly dead. Riley orders Pretty Boy to fire at the gates, which she does. Dozens of survivors then come out of hiding, with plans to rebuild the city free of Kaufman's tyranny. They offer Riley's group to stay and help them, but they decline. As Riley, Slack, Charlie, Pillsbury and Cholo's ex-group prepare to leave for Canada, they see Big Daddy leading his zombie army out of the city. Charlie and the group then depart north in Dead Reckoning, firing the fireworks they no longer need into the sky to celebrate. Personality & Traits Charlie has proven to have lacked intelligence and yet speaks like a well educated man. He is possibly in his 30s and in the past; explained that he received the burn on his face from a fire which he was saved from by Riley. He is known to be a serious worker and constantly mentions his face whenever he gets the chance. He also has a habit of licking his rifle; which he says helps "''Catch the light". Skills Despite having been burned on one half of his face; Charlie has demonstrated that he is an extremely excellent sniper when it comes to killing zombies. This was seen when a zombie was behind Slack; Charlie noticed, aimed his rifle towards Slack and shot right passed her ear and the round entering the head of the zombie behind her. He is also excellent with his revolver as well; which was seen when he targeted a running boss named Chihuahua. Charlie managed to get a round through Chihuahua's head before he could run to safety. Riley also mentioned that Charlie has the capacity to learn; as does other Humans, despite lacking intelligence. He also has the capability to actually shoot with very little ammunition in his weapons. Weapons & Equipment Charlie is known to possess only 2 weapons and other equipment. *'''M1 Carbine: Is Charlie's primary weapon of choice for field missions. He carries this and as stated before; licks the sights of it in order to catch the light. He shoots it with the use of *'Colt Single Action Army:' Is Charlie's secondary weapon of choice. He always carries this weapon and is known to be as excellent with this weapon as he is with his rifle. *'Gun Belt:' Charlie is known to wear a gunbelt which is where his sidearm is holstered and where ammunition is kept. Quotes *"You any good with that kid? cause I'm real good with mine (Pulls out his gun)" *"Watching your back, I don't like it when you go off without me" *"Oh I'm good with what I have" Gallery Charlie2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Land of the Dead (2005 Characters) Category:Alive Category:Male Characters